harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hermione Granger/Archive 1
Yaxley the secret keeper? Does taking someone into the fidelius charm make them a secret keeper? I guess this is not supposed to work like that, wouldn't it just make the protected place visible to the person? It's actually a bit confusing since later Harry was wondering about other Death Eaters into Grimmauld 12. So is Yaxley a secret keeper? --Gato1985 14:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I would imagine that this means he was "In on the secret". If Dumbledore had died at this point (I can't remember when this was but I'm assuming he has as they're all against Snape if I remember correctly - sorry, not so good with canon events) all previous people in on the secret were Keepers. Yaxley was simply the first person to be bought in as someone who knew where it was but couldn't tell anyone. The reason why Hermione was scared was because Snape knew the Secret before Sirius died and so was a Secret Keeper himself. I could be wrong D: though so don't take my word for it. Terily 21:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Empathy I removed "but more clumsy in matters that rely on emotion and intuition" due to the comments she makes to Harry @ the ending of the 5th book, regarding that failed Valentine's Day. She seemed pretty understanding. 201.231.40.213 03:10, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Castledown I cleaned up some of the broken sentences and general grammar, although I didn't make any major changes other than listing the theory that she may also have romantic feelings for Ron, since her assumed feelings for Harry are mentioned. Age Problem I'm Trying to understand if Hermione Was born in 1979 then she would be 28 now is that right I thought books came out in unison with the events. where did these dates come from? WhiteKnight 21:02, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, she would be 28 now, in 2007. However, the books' timeframe runs from 1991 to 1998; this is based on the dating on Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in Chamber of Secrets, who died in 1492 and was celebrating his 500th deathday then. We conclude that 1992 is the year in which the events of CoS are taking place in, and from there we can deduce the birthdates of the other characters in the series. 203.87.184.66 11:05, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Oh good so when you know, the Series ends and it will be like star wars and other authors write stuff (or so I hope) my writings wont inflict.(hehe)WhiteKnight 02:52, 19 April 2007 (UTC) lack of information!?! why are they articles from 93/94 to 96/97 empty? considering that she is a main character, one would figure these would have a least a little info in them. Dude, I'm the only one who is actually writing the FULL article. I already wrote all of Ron Weasley and I'm taking my time on Hermione Granger, because I don't want to get sloppy. Don't worry, I'm getting to those. Lemniwinks Regarding Hermione's middle name According to Deathly Hallows, her name is spelt as "Hermione Jean Granger". Is this a continuity error? I will change it to this new spelling unless any of you disagree. Vladz :Yes,it is definitely a continuity error.It was Jane in previous books.--L.E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 02:10, 22 July 2007 (UTC) J.K. Rowling changed Hermione's middle name from Jane to Jean because she did not want her and Dolores Umbridge to have the same middle name. Rowling confirmed this information on her personal website. --Seán Travers 16:00, 31 March 2008 (UTC)Seán Travers I think 'J.' works very well as a compromise, and then the Jane/Jean problem can be explained later in the first paragraph. Besides, Hermione J. Granger looks very lawyerly :) PinkRibbons 19:37, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::I just went ahead and changed it to Jean. Rowling says Jane isn't her middle name, and i kept the info in there in the Trivia area. Mafalda Hopkirk 00:33, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::I think its fine, but don't be surprised if people disagree. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 01:38, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Mafalda, has JK addressed the Jean/Jane issue in any interviews or chats since the release of Deathly Hallows? And is her middle name ever mentioned in any of the other six books? If not, then Jean should definately be in the article since we acknowledge the books as the highest form of canon. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:22, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::All i know is that JKR stated she changed it to Jean so Hermione wouldn't share a name with Umbridge - and that Dumbledore writes it as Jean in his will. Mafalda Hopkirk 17:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::^ PS, I made it Jean based on what JKR said, but if you all think it should be J, that is fine, i just was trying to get some uniformity in the article =) Mafalda Hopkirk 18:12, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, if JK said it's Jean, then it's Jean. If she changed it herself from the previous name, then that should be good enough for us:) I was just wondering if anyone had asked her about it during her webchats or book tour interviews. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 23:47, 9 November 2007 (UTC) This article... What is the deal with this article? It's a disaster. Random quotes, missing chunks of information, bad grammar and spelling...I'd fix it happily, but I'd really like to know if there's a reason why this article's construction is so different from any other main character. At least, from my experience. Ellethwen 16:08, 27 July 2007 (UTC) How about you stop complaining and just fix mistakes? I'm the only writing stuff for this article, and you can't expect me to get it all done in one sitting. And If you write an article for an hour straight your bound to have spelling mistakes. But if you see any can't you just fix them? And I think the Quotes are in the right places. The two quotes at the beginning are for describing Hermione, then the others are what's happening at that time in the plot. Please just fix the things you see instead of just complaining about it. And if you cant point out a problem so it can be fixed. Lemniwinks : First of all, I'm sorry if I offended you. What I meant was that thie article is constructed very differently and there's a whole section of information missing. I would fix it if I know what the format should be. I have never written a wiki article before. I have only fixed small things. I'm pointing out the problems I found, like you said I should. 71.221.234.108 20:23, 30 July 2007 (UTC) : Sorry, that was me. Ellethwen 20:24, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Married name Personally I feel that giving Hermione her married name (Weasley) in her stats panel is a bit silly. She is known as Granger throughout the books, and calling her Weasley misrepresents the character of the books. We're not even sure she took Ron's name in marraige. The exact same argument goes for Ginny. I feel both characters should have their unmarried names in their stats panel since that better represents their characters as they appear in the books. -Vostok 03:42, 4 August 2007 (UTC) We can probably assume she takes his name as this seems to be a stronger tradition in the magical world. We can change the article to say "Hermione Jean Granger (later Weasley)" instead of "Hermione Jean Weasley (nee Granger)" so that it indicates what her name becomes but the main part is what her name is for 99% of the novels. Granger (later Weasley) is better but I still think it's wrong to put their married name in, it just doesn't accurately reflect the books. I'll put a post on the community portal about it because I feel pretty strongly. - 64.134.167.2 04:30, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I agree, she's never known as Hermione Weasley so we have no proof she took on the name. I mean why should we have the infobox say Hermione Weasley (nee Granger), but the article is still under "Hermione Granger." We're contradicting ourselves. I think, unless someone gets married and is referred to with a different last name, they should use the name as referred to in the books. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 13:55, 20 August 2007 (UTC) We should leave it as Granger unless Rowling says otherwise. PinkRibbons 16:34, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Excuse me, and please feel free to disagree with me if you like, but I think it's a little insulting and frankly sexist to Hermione to have the very first thing about her be her maiden and married names, as well as her marriage status. I think her first information should be her academic accomplishments, since that is her main focus. It would hardly be fitting to put the first or second sentence about Harry Potter that he was married to Ginny. It's something I often see happen to female characters and I think it would be fitting to change it. This is just a suggestion. Mafalda Hopkirk 23:57, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry, as well as Titles: She should definitely have more listed than just Prefect but i'm not sure what to add or how to phrase it. I just wanted to put the idea out there. Mafalda Hopkirk 00:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :I agree that the opening paragraph should include more information - perhaps including the information that she was the smartest person in the grade, was a prefect, etc. I highly doubt the original author meant to be sexist while writing this article, however. Please assume "good faith." As for titles, I'm not sure if I can think of any others she had besides prefect off the top of my head. If there are others please add them. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 01:07, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think it was intended to be sexist, just that stuff happens sometimes and comes across as sexist. Some of her other titles have to do with SPEW and the jobs she obtained during the years after Voldemort was destroyed but I can't think of how to put them into good wording. I'll think it over and try later =) Mafalda Hopkirk 04:22, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::I agree that Hermione definitely needs a longer intro, as well as Harry and Ron. If I get a chance, I'll work on one along the lines of the ones I did for Ginny, Bill, Charlie, etc. As for titles ... the only other one I can think of is President of SPEW. She didn't really have any other titles at school. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:12, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, I've reworked the intro - what does everyone think? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 18:29, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I think it looks good. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:53, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Personally, I think it's too long and a bit over-detailed. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 07:16, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I like it actually =) Mafalda Hopkirk 00:32, 9 November 2007 (UTC) i think it's dumb it should be "Hermione Jean Granger (married Weasley) -rahensonzam wands? did ron and hermione get their original wands back? if not, were bellatrix and hermione using each other's wands in the 3vs1 women duel? 64.91.201.195 21:32, 13 August 2007 (UTC) They were using each others wands. --Lupin & Kingsley 01:35, 20 November 2008 (UTC) In terms of the magic world tradition, keep in mind that Hermionie is of a younger generation. If she was indeed born in 1979, like many muggles born in that time she would not take Ron's name. If anything, I see him taking hers, but that is of course a huge assumption. Not to mention Potter wiki should be usable to an extent for those who haven't read all 7 books. Recent Edit Working on an edit, need to restart comp, so it's only partially complete. Mafalda Hopkirk 21:47, 8 November 2007 (UTC) The one commented Intermediate Save? -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 23:18, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Both of them, sorry, the second one i wasn't logged in for some reason. Mafalda Hopkirk 23:21, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Ok thanks, and it might be better not to make unfinished changes on the original page. Maybe like on a subpage. -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 23:22, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::That's probably a good idea!Mafalda Hopkirk 23:25, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Relatioships I added a relationships sections, but it was deleted =( I think it is important and even Neville and Luna have them. :I'm sorry, i took it out because it was considerably incomplete and had a lot of spelling, grammar, and formatting errors. If a relationships section is to be added, it should be comprehensive. Many of the relationships listed only had one sentence to describe each. Mafalda Hopkirk 18:04, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :: okay. Sorry for my bad english. I will add stuff here in the Discussion adding later... Notes Harry Potter Friends since 1991, they had a rough start, but after the Hallowen attack, Harry and Hermione (and Ron as well) become inseparable friends, and she is Harry second best friend and best female friend, despite not having much in common both are brave and good-willed and admire each other. Harry stated that she was a sister to him. Hermione was often a voice of reason for the trio, trying to get the boys out of trouble. More often than not, many fans would think that Harry and Hermione would eventually become a item and many works of fan fiction placed them together. J.K.Rowling decision to make her and Ron a couple enraged many fans. Also, we should take a look at this http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_fandom#.22.27Ship_debates.22 Ron Weasley Similar to Harry, Ron had a bad start with Hermione, thought the Ron was more anoyed with Hermione than Harry. They have quite oposites traits, but still would get a long and marry. In 1992/93 Ron would get upset with her affection with professor Lockhart, but this appeared to be more of annoyance than actual jealousy, this would happen around 2 years later in 1994/95 when she would get involved in the Victor Krum causing great stress in they relationship. Draco Malfoy Muggle-born. Gryffindor. Smart. Harry Potter Friend. Draco had reasons to hate Hermione from day one and they only increased. Despite of all reasons to think the otherwise there still fan-fiction work who would palce they together. Hagrid Despite not having much in common and not always sharing Hagrid unusual taste for magical creatures, Hermione was loyal to him and was not bothered by the fact that he was a Half-giant, something that she deduced long before Harry and Ron find out in at the end of 94. In 93/94 Hermione helped Hagrid with Buckbeak trial even considering how much busy she was with all her classes. In 94/95 it is revealed that she already deduced that he was part giant and was extremely revolted with Rita Skeeter article at the Daily Prophet. Ginny Weasley Hermione essencially acted as a older sister to Ginny, specially because the girl din't had any females relatives close to her age. Hermione would give her advice about Harry and the possibility of romance between the two. No Hermione isn't oldier sister Ginny, because she's sister-in-law for Ginny. Harry is Hermione brother-in-law. Karutalk 11:28, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Weasley Family :Um you seem to have misunderstood the comment about Ginny. It isn't say she was biologically a sister to Ginny. Their eventually relationship was obviously as sisters-in-law. But during the timeframe of the books it's probably accurate to say she sort of a sister to Ginny (who had no sisters) offering her advice on things such as what to do about relationships. 118.92.18.114 10:22, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Physical Description and Traits section A little while ago, I added a reference to Hermione being considered "pretty" at the Yule Ball in 1994. This was removed, and I agree with the editor's comment that it was poorly worded. However, I do think something along those lines would be relevant under that section. It is called "Physical Description and Traits", after all, and similar remarks can be found in the articles for Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, for instance. Furthermore, later books (though not earlier ones) seem to indicate that Hermione would be considered pretty as well; in DH, this is shown at least three times from three very different viewpoints. Ron says she "looks great" at Bill and Fleur's wedding; Muggle men at Tottenham Court Road wolf-whistle at her and one offers to buy her a drink; Fenrir Greyback refers to her as "your pretty little friend". Thus, I think it's an established physical trait. 72.39.64.248 04:31, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :I agree. Usually, two such sections would be called for - one "Physical description" which would describe her appearance (and the evolution of it over the course of the books) and they way others percieve her. The second section, "Personality and traits" would deal with her personality (obviously!) and other aspects of her character. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:54, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::I've taken a stab at writing it as two separate sections, but it might need a little refining. 24.141.82.173 05:35, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Cormac McLaggen I'm glad it is over between her and McLaggen. I thought her and Ron where going to get together in the 6th one, but I guess I was wrong. -- HallieryElizabeth 23:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Hermione and Ron end up married. -- -Matoro183 (Talk - Jimmy Fincher talk) 23:53, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Didn't Rowling consider having Harry marry Hermione? -- Lupin & Kingsley 01:38, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :In an interview for Harry, A History, Rowling said that there were some "charged moments" between Harry and Hermione when they were alone together during Ron's absence, and that "the fact is that Hermione shares moments with Harry that Ron will never be able to participate in. He walked out. She shared something very intense with Harry. So I think it could have gone that way." However, she also said that she had always planned for Hermione and Ron, and Harry and Ginny, respectively, to end up together. Oread (talk) 04:09, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hermione born When did Hermione born? On books have not informations on this topic, but maybe in only polish translation haven't... Karutalk 22:04, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Her age is not shown in any English books either but Rowling has said that she was born on 19th September 1979 making her 6 months older than Ron and 10 months older than Harry who were born 1st March 1980 and 31 July 1980 respectively.--Seán Travers 16:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC)Seán Travers 17:07 31 March 2008 :JK Rowling has said that? i want to see that information. b/c i was always under the impression that Hermione was born on September 19, 1980, and was almost 11 when she started Hogwarts. i was easily able to back this up due to the simple fact that i am a little bit behind the age line in school, and i know plenty of other people who are. 15:22, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::It's in the FAQ Section on JKR's site: "you must be at least eleven to attend Hogwarts". You might have become confused by fan-fiction which pre-dates this announcement. HTH HAND —Phil | Talk 15:38, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy late birthday Hermione Jean Granger.--HallieryElizabeth 22:40, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry Hermione about the late birthday, happy birthday lol 17:53, 5 november 2008 Happy Birthday Hermione sorry its late, hope you had a good time lol.--User:Lt.Aung 21:24, 6 november 2008 Hermione's Reparo In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secret, why doesn't Hermione use Reparo on Ron's wand to repair it? :If you read Deathly Hallows you will know that wands are not repaired with a simple spell. In fact, Harry had to Reparo his wand with the Elder Wand to mend it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 11:48, 2 October 2008 (UTC) But you are for getting that Harry did repair it with a simple spell, Or are you saying that Hermione could not to that spell? --Lupin & Kingsley 15:15, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Harry used the Elder wand to repair his wand. The Elder wand is more powerful than other wands.--Rodolphus 15:53, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Physical description Shouldn't the differences between Hermione's appearance in the films and novels (i.e. the way Emma Watson looks as opposed to Hermione Granger) be discussed in the Behind the scenes section for the purposes of keeping the main section in-universe? The Harry Potter article has the information there. A similar argument could be applied to the Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, etc. articles. Oread 17:52, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, there sould'nt be any out of universe statements anywhere except behind the scenes. Jayce Carver Talk 21:13, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Since we agree, I'll move that info. Oread 21:17, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Hermione never repaired Harry's glasses I've read the first two novels and It never happened... this was only in the first two movies. The Unbeholden 07:50, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm sure you're right: wasn't it actually Arthur Weasley who repaired Harry's glasses after his accidental Floo trip to Knockturn Alley in Chamber of Secrets? HTH HAND —Phil | Talk 09:30, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Offending Centaurs Hermione had predicted that the Centaurs would let her and Harry go, since they did not insult the Centaurs and were young enough to be considered "foals". However, the Centaurs were so enraged by Umbridge that they came close to attacking Hermione and Harry anyway, but Grawp stumbled onto the scene and a fight broke out between the giant and the herd. I don't remember how it was in the movie version, but in "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" the book, Hermione definitely offends the centaur herd when she says she and Harry brought Umbridge with them in the hopes that they could "drive her off for them" and that she was only hoping the centaurs could help them. It's probably true that the centaurs were already pretty unhappy with Umbridge it's definitely true that they were kept from dragging Harry and Hermione off only by Grawp, but a better writer than myself should probably modify that to make it more accurate. Just letting people know =] --Redrussianrage77 02:01, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Here is part of the scene from Chapter 33 of Order of the Phoenix: ::Lifting his head a few inches, Harry saw that Umbridge had been seized from behind by Bane and lifted high into the air, wriggling and yelling with fright. Her wand fell from her hand to the ground, and Harry's heart leapt. If he could just reach it -'' ::''But as he stretched out a hand towards it, a centaur's hoof descended upon the wand and it broke cleanly in half. ::"Now!" roared a voice in Harry's ear and a thick hairy arm descended from thin air and dragged him upright. Hermione, too, had been pulled to her feet... ::"And these?" said the hard-faced, grey centaur holding Hermione. ::"They are young," said a slow, doleful voice from behind Harry. "We do not attack foals." ::"They brought her here, Ronan," replied the centaur who had such a firm grip on Harry. "And they are not so young… he is nearing manhood, this one." ::He shook Harry by the neck of his robes. ::"Please," said Hermione breathlessly, "please, don't attack us, we don't think like her, we aren't Ministry of Magic employees! We only came in here because we hoped you'd drive her off for us." ::Harry knew at once, from the look on the face of the grey centaur holding Hermione, that she had made a terrible mistake in saying this. The grey centaur threw back his head, his back legs stamping furiously, and bellowed, "You see, Ronan? They already have the arrogance of their kind! So we were to do your dirty work, were we, human girl? We were to act as your servants, drive away your enemies like obedient hounds?" ::"No!" said Hermione in a horrorstruck squeak. "Please - I didn't mean that! I just hoped you'd be able to - to help us -" :So it seems to have been a combination of things that prompted the Centaurs to act as they did: (1) Umbridge's insults, (2) the fact that Harry and Hermione are human, (3) that Harry and Hermione are not really children anymore, and (4) Hermione's admission that she'd hoped they would drive Umbridge off. I'll change the article accordingly. Oread (talk) 03:53, 23 February 2009 (UTC) To the author of this article I know you love Hermione but don't you think this is a bit biased toward i already fixed a few spots what do you mean she can create spells except those illegitimate proofs you gave I don't think you can bring any more proofs. Please try as soon as possible to rectify these mistakes Better Infobox Picture? Is there a better infobox image? i know this is the most recent, but i think she looks a bit too emotional. JediNTT307 23:11, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Evidence she kept her maiden name? We know that Ginny took Harry's last name upon marriage because the epilogue of Deathly Hallows describes her as one of "the five Potters." But I think I may have found evidence that Hermione kept her maiden name: on the title page of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, it says "Translated from the original runes by Hermione Granger," but we know that Hermione would've been married by the time the book was released in December 2008, given that Rose would've had to be born in either 2005 or 2006 to go off to Hogwarts for the first time in September 2017. Any thoughts? ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 20:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :It is possible, but it is also possible she could have used her maiden name as her pen-name. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 20:52, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I know its a weird statement...but you don't have to be married to have a kid. It most likely is a valid assumption, but still. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 02:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::JKR stated that Luna married "rather later than Harry & co," which I take as confirmation that Ron and Hermione did tie the knot, but I suppose whether the marriage or the children came first is still open to debate. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 05:41, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Considering Hermione's mature anture, she probably married befre having her children.[[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 00:53, 8 June 2009 (UTC) All the above aside, I think we need a citation regarding her married name. Whether they married or didn't is a separate argument. We can assume they wed if we want, but we cannot assume that she took Ron's last name, as this is no longer obligatory. Since Rowling's webchats, etc., are being considered canon by this wiki, if she's stated her opinion, then we should go with that. If she hasn't, then we should leave it as Granger. Frankly, we don't know if it's not Weasley-Granger or Granger-Weasley, as that is also something that can occur (and that goes for their children in particular). I'm going to add a citation needed tag if we're going to leave it as is. (Additional: since it would mess up the infobox, I put the tag on the article intro instead. If we're citing a source for the birthday, it's only proper we cite a source for something as substantial as a change in name. 23skidoo 13:16, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Four point spell In the British edition, is it explicitly mentioned that she created it? In the American version I have, it says "...the Four-Point spell, a useful discovery of Hermione's." (And just as an aside, the italics aren't present in the book; I added it for emphasis.) --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 23:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I believe that by discovery it means she found out about it in a book, but one could argue that she discovered the spell, as in she created it. --Parodist 15:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Does hermione weasely fit /suite her personality ? (Lilypotter 21:15, 8 July 2009 (UTC)) Magic I was wondering how Hermione got her powers... I mean if her parents are both muggles then how is it so? :J.K.R. - "Muggle-borns will have a witch or wizard somewhere on their family tree, in some cases many, many generations back. The gene re-surfaces in some unexpected places." :Hermione was born a witch, so her powers come from the same place as everybody else in the magical world. :Nick O'Demus 19:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Alias Listed under Biographical Information Alias * Mafalda Hopkirk * Penelope Clearwater * Bellatrix Lestrange I never read the books, but I have seen Bellatrix Lestrange in the same room as Hermione just prior to the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, so I know they can't be the same person. Perhaps the list is wrong or the term "Alias" is being misused. - GPFontaine 11:55, 13 August 2009 (UTC) She impersonates Bellatrix when they break into Gringotts in DH. Jayden Matthews 11:58, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Umm, why did someone put pics of Emma Waston on this page? Including one that's, well, maybe you should take a look yourself (top of the page). Please, (I know I'm not a adimnisrator or something), but if you can, please remove (at least the more inappropiate ones)those pictures, as I (and most likely some other people as well) don't appreciate that kind of thing. Helix Armada 23:46, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I like that Hermoine Weasley and Ronald Weasley got 2 children. We have seen the characters: Harry potter, Hermoine Granger(past name)and Ron Weasley as children. We have seen there youth.Now they got themself children.--Station7 12:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Watch This may sound weird but has anyone else except for me ever noticed in Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire that Herimone wears a black watch on her right arm but not in the other movies? Do we know exactly why that is? -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 20:42, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I know this is an old post I'm responding to, but I just thought I'd add my two-cents worth. I'm guessing that the watch has no real significance unless, of course, it is a symbolic tie-in for the whole Time-Turner thing in the POA film. As for the Goblet of Fire, the watch is most likely just a touch of consistency from the previous film. If (I haven't paid attention to it) Hermione doesn't wear the watch in the fifth or sixth films, so I guess we can say that she disposed of it. -- Yin&Yang 12:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::You're probably right. -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 14:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::But I know she wore it cause it shows the watch on her right arm in that picture of the trio in the Shrieking Shack. -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 17:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Here it is. -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 18:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Spell Creation (or lack there of) Alright, I don't know who wrote this, nor do I know who reverted my edit but Hermione did NOT invent the Four-Point Spell or the jinx that forms the word "Sneak" on any person's face who betrays a contract. I don't know what brought you to that conclusion but to say that she did is nothing but speculative fiction. The Four-Point Spell does have a very modern English incantation ("Point Me") but that doesn't mean it was invented by a modern-day individual such as Hermione. Afterall, Tonks used "Pack" to literally pack Harry's trunk in 1995, does that mean she invented that spell too? I'm sorry but this sort of thing is why most of this page is considered as needing 'higher quality' work (as the message on the article so rightly states). Please, please refrain from reverting my edit on the 'Skills and Abilities' section.--Yin&Yang 12:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Dress Description In the Behind the scenes section, “In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hermione is shown to be wearing a pink set of dress robes rather than blue, as in the novel, while Parvati Patil is shown to be wearing blue robes in the film, but wearing pink in the novel.” Isn’t Parvati wearing pink and orange in the film? --[[User:Darth Jadious|'Darth Jadious']] 15:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Its a mistake Parvati Patil should be Pansy Parkinson in that sentence, in the film adaption of GoF Hermione wears pink and Pansy wears blue. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']]([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 16:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Crack! In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire film, has anyone noticed that when Hermione punches Draco Malfoy in the face, you can hear his nose crack? Scarletmoon579 00:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC)[[User:Scarletmoon579|'Scarlet'moon579]] (Talk to me!) That's in the film version of Prisoner of Azkaban. -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 19:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Relationships? What do you guys think of Hermione's relationships section, I for one dont think characters like Lord Voldemort should be included in her relationships section, as she did not have a'relationship' of any kind with him. She never interracted with him, and only ever saw him in the flesh once I think? She had opinions and views on Voldemort, but he had none on her, did not know her and didn't care. So should she really have a relationship section with him, because in reality, there was no relationship of any sort there. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']]([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 11:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't agree with you. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Lord Voldemort was trying to kill Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born. I think there is a relationship.--Station7 11:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Patronus. Riddle hated all muggle-borns alike. If this counts as relationship, we would have to write relationships with Penelope Clearwater, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Colin Creevey.--Rodolphus 11:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think Voldemort stays. They may have never met, but the impact he had in her life is beyond argument. --Hcoknhoj 20:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::He may have impacted on her but that doesn't strike a relationship does it? For example, if Gordon Brown (Prime Minister of the UK) was to make it so that I had to pay to go to school each day, that would impact on me greatly, but it wouldn't form a relationship between us would it? [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']]([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 23:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Exactly. Voldemort impacted everyone deeply, but it doesn't mean they deserve a relationship section. 23:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::But Hermione and Ron's lives more so, because they were with Harry, but if you take it I'm not going to stop you. --Hcoknhoj 23:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Leftie or Rightie? I've heard rumours that Hermione was left-handed, can this be confirmed/is it true? I don't think it is ever mentioned. But JKR is right-handed, and since Hermione is based off her, it is likely she's right-handed. Why would it matter anyway?--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] (''Send an owl!'') 21:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :In the OotP movie, during the Theory of Charms O.W.L. scene, she is seen writing with her right hand. Under this wiki's canon policy, that is considered canon. I do not, however, remember any evidence from the books to back/contradict this. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:29, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Well she may be a leftie. In the Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire films, she wears a black watch on her right arm. That's where most lefties where their watches. Of course this is just a thought. I could be wrong. -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 21:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Infobox image Since there was recently a picture change, I think we should have another vote to keep or change the image. --[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''Send an owl!]]) 22:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I understand why this picture is used, since it is from DH, but to me she just has this shocked, pained expression and I don't think that is suitable for the main picture. So, I think it should be changed. --Hcoknhoj 22:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) There is this image: or this image:= So let's have a vote on it then.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 02:17, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Let's let some other folks weigh in and perhaps nominate photos. Where's Hermione123 picture from anyway? --Hcoknhoj 06:21, February 8, 2010 (UTC) i choose still the image of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film). i don't like the other picture, sorry. By the way she is already older then the other picture.--Station7 06:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that we need as new a picture as possible, but I still think this one is not the best we could do. If anyone could propose a third option, that would be best. --Hcoknhoj 06:53, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with Hcoknhoj. But if new image is not available my vote goes for first one. Because it features kind expression rather then painfull one.Remus Black (Owl Me!) 09:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Not that picture. The picture is awful. By the way, she was at that age 15, now she is 19. Now that picture. It's not good. Maybe it needs a new picture, but not the first one. That's awful. She's already older. Please listen to me. Take a picture with the good age, not when she was 15, indeed of 19.--Station7 14:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :What's wrong with that picture? She looks great to me. -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 21:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :What I'm saying is that neither of these pictures is very good. I'm hoping someone will propose a third option: a photo that is relatively new, but maybe portrays her without the pained, worried expression. --Hcoknhoj 14:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) How about this one? It's form HP6. Remus Black (Owl Me!) 18:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine with that one.--''L.V.K.T.V.J.'' ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 21:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I like the last one (HG1)the best.--Jj7362 17:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I guess we have enough people in this to start a formal vote. The vote will begin in exactly 24 hours.--''L.V.K.T.V.J.'' ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 17:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Will it take place here or will it take place somewhere else? If there isn't any answer i'll check tomorrow!! 18:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :The vote will take place here, or in other words, on the Talk:Hermione Granger page.--''L.V.K.T.V.J.'' ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 18:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) My vote is for (HG1).(I have uploaded it.) Remus Black (Owl Me!) 05:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) My vote is for..... the last one. the one in pink or (HG1) 09:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Voting - Infobox main image There has been some dispute over the picture in the infobox, so the matter to be a vote. Normal Voting policy applies. The vote will remain open for one week, closing at 19:38 (wiki time) on March 7th. If there is not a clear choice by then, it will be pushed to two weeks. File:Hermione ministrybreakin.PNG|Current image File:Hermione123.jpg|jpg image File:HG1.jpg|Half-Blood Prince image Support for image #1 (File:Hermione ministrybreakin.PNG) (+0) Support for image #2 (File:Hermione123.jpg) (+0) Support for image #3 (File: HG1.jpg) (+4) #--''L.V.K.T.V.J.'' ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 19:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) #--JKoch (Owl Me!) 20:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) #--[[User:Scarletmoon579|'''Scarletmoon579]] (Talk to me!) 20:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) #Remus Black (Owl Me!) 14:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments Image three is not from Half-Blood Prince, it's from Prisoner of Azkaban. 14:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :It is from HBP; she is just wearing a similar outfit. It is the pink hoodie that throws people off. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 14:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it's from Prisoner. She's visably younger, and her hair is shorter. 14:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Wand length In what source does it say that Hermione's wand is 10 3/4? --Jj7362 22:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC)